Gas turbine components are subjected to both thermally, mechanically and chemically hostile environments. For example, in the compressor portion of a gas turbine, atmospheric air is compressed to 10-25 times atmospheric pressure, and adiabatically heated to 800°-1250° F. (427° C.-677° C.) in the process. This heated and compressed air is directed into a combustor, where it is mixed with fuel. The fuel is ignited, and the combustion process heats the gases to very high temperatures, in excess of 3000° F. (1650° C.). These hot gases pass through the turbine, where airfoils fixed to rotating turbine disks extract energy to drive the fan and compressor of the turbine, and the exhaust system, where the gases provide sufficient energy to rotate a generator rotor to produce electricity. To improve the efficiency of operation of the turbine, combustion temperatures have been raised.
A processed gas turbine component and a method of processing a gas turbine component by welding without cracks inside a weld and/or an interface capable of operating with higher temperatures would be desirable in the art.